


[Cover Art] for An Erotic Sail

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Gift Work, M/M, Sugar Daddy John, Unilock, Yacht daddy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: For my dear friend justacookieofacumberbatch ♥ Happy Valentine's Day!





	[Cover Art] for An Erotic Sail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Erotic Sail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681518) by [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch). 



Cover art for justacookieofacumberbatch's fic [An Erotic Sail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13681518) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
